In conventional stacked devices, isolated wells for transistors may be used to reduce the body effect and the corresponding shifts in threshold voltages of the transistors. Despite having such benefits, additional costs of forming isolated wells for transistors render its implementation less desirable. As an alternative, low threshold voltage transistors may be used to reduce the body effect. However, low threshold voltage transistors may respond poorly to signals because of their grounded bodies. With the bodies connected to ground, the performance of transistors (e.g., low threshold voltage transistors) may suffer from the accompanying body effect.